thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Irania Nui - City in Turmoil
Irania Nui - City in Turmoil is the sequel to Karael's Blog. Each section focuses on one of the three main characters - Karael, Gelik and Juuloc. = Karael = Prologue "We've reached the end of the corridor. The door is now right in front of us. "Here we are," I say. "Yup. What do you think is on the other side?" "Well, maybe some zombies, or a tank of some kind." We both laugh out loud, and wrench open the door. The laughter stops, and we ready our blades. A new and even more dangerous challenge awaits." Chapter 1 Vashkov stood in the highest tower of Onu Iarn. Which, for an underground city, was pretty high. Below him was thousands of small buildings, each one formerly home to an Onu Matoran of Irania Nui. Very few had escaped to the outside cities. The rest had suffered a horrible fate. When Onu Iarn had been closed, the Matoran had become desperate for food and water. So, they began to dig. That was their biggest and final mistake. Underground lived a strange and dangerous creature, that fed not on Protodermis, or even the life force of another being as the Sea Squids did. It fed on the minds and memories of other creatures. Standing close to a being, it could suck out what it needed using strange mental powers. The unfortunate victim would be left in an irreversible, zombified state, unable to think or speak, in a half-life between life and death. All the remaining Matoran had perished. The creature had died many years later, but Vashkov had found the body. If need be, he would clone and train it, as some kind of super-weapon. But Vashkov didn’t need a super-weapon – he needed the Kanohi Zutekhae. And his old enemy, Toa Karael, would bring it to him. **** Karael ducked just as a blade went through the space in which his head had been. He and Katon had made their way through numerous challenges, on a quest to stop Vashkov and learn Irania Nui’s secrets. They had just escaped the last danger of the underground maze, when an army of Shadow Rahkshi had attacked them. Under normal circumstances, Karael and Katon would have had no trouble with a Rahkshi army, but these were made of pure shadow, and not even Karael’s light powers had any effect. Each Rahkshi had a large double-edged blade, which glowed a brilliant red, like the eyes of their masters. Katon was able to freeze the Rahkshi, and a kick smashed them into pieces. But the pieces reformed into the old body and the fight continued. The door was in the two Toa’s sight, but the Shadow Rahkshi would not let them pass. They could only hope that the Rahkshi tired before they did. Chapter 2 Vashkov looked down at the stone tablet in his hands. It was (in Vashkov’s eyes) a very important carving. As a Matoran, Ikov had kept a diary. Vashkov had then carved the more recent events of his life in, completing the tablet. It wasn’t very long, but very informative. Should Vashkov suffer memory loss, this would be his key to remembrance. He scanned the last few paragraphs, which read: After finding the Kanohi Zutekhae in Irania Nui, I have once again transformed into the great Vashkov. Only this time, if I remove the mask I stay in this form. I am Vashkov for good. It is the perfect trap for Karael and his team of puppet soldiers. They will follow me straight in a trap, and I will dispose of them. Then I will be able to complete my destiny… I am currently wearing a Kanohi Avsa, which will aid my absorption powers, and I will be able to steal the energies of almost any being I choose. This mask is only temporary, however, as I will be replacing it with the Zutekhae. One thing that puzzles me is why that damn Ga Matoran died so quickly! My claws were dug into her shoulders, and I was about the stab her through the chest…when she just died. I know that I didn’t kill her, and that makes me mad. I don’t want an alibi for Karael’s rage! I want a good fight! That can only be achieved if he never learns of Mirtah’s uncertain death. He placed the tablet on his makeshift throne, and leapt up into the subterranean sky. Landing on a high up rooftop, Vashkov sat, waiting for his prey to walk headlong into the fire. **** The two Toa wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. Soon, they would falter, and the Shadow Rahkshi would devour them. They had to form a plan. But, just as Karael was about to call out to his comrade, a black hand dug itself into his chest. It was one of the Rahkshi. Shadows spread from the hand, throughout Karael’s body. Mustering his strength, Karael cried aloud in pain and pulled the hand out. A change had come over him, and he felt different. “Woah…” Angered, the Rahkshi threw its fist at Karael, but the Toa of Light blocked it effortlessly. Am I a Toa of Light, tough? Karael suddenly thought, as he blocked a plethora of blows from his opponent. With a mighty kick, Karael threw the creature across the chamber, straight into the wall at the end. And the Rahkshi kept going. The fighting stopped. Katon, who’s blade was locked with those of three Rahkshi, turned to see his friend laughing at the hole in the far wall that he had made. “Yeah!” He shouted. “Go Karael!” With new strength running through his veins, Karael, Toa of Twilight, threw his elemental powers into the crowd of Rahkshi. The combined elements of light and shadow dissipated the Rahkshi into pure shadow energy, and the battle was won. Karael turned to his friend. “What the Karzahni? What did that Rahkshi do?” Katon walked over to the Toa of Twilight. “I think it tried drain your light powers, but accidentally turned you into a Toa of light and shadow!” “Hang on, that’s two elements! Is it even possible for a Toa to do that?” “It seems so. Ihu can control more than six elements, if you need proof.” Karael looked at his new armour. “No, Katon. I have all the proof I need.” Chapter 3 Vashkov stared into the endless sky of earth that lay above him. Onu Iarn was a lot bigger than the other districts of Irania Nui, except for Iarn Nui, the capital. A myriad of skyscrapers lay before him, each one containing ancient technology that Vashkov may be able to use to his advantage. He thought back to what had brought him here, remembering that fateful day on Arka Nui… 75,000 years ago, on the island of Arka Nui, ' Ikov walked back into his very small and very cramped dwelling. It was only temporary, as the Visorak had destroyed his old home. He began to wonder if the government would ever get him a proper house, when thoughts ran through his mind. ''Free him…follow the One Mask… '' At that moment, Ikov knew that someone was trying to influence him. But he continued to listen. ''The Rakuta beckons…Onu Iarn…the Lost City… '' And then it stopped. Ikov knew then that there were bigger things for him than a dull life on Arka Nui. He would do what this being wanted...and then stab him in the back and take whatever he could. '''Now, ' Vashkov later learned that he had been contacted by the Rakuta, a powerful being imprisoned by the Brotherhood of Makuta. In Onu Iarn lay the key to his escape. But that wasn’t what had brought Vashkov this far…it was the One Mask. The Kanohi Mask supposedly worn by Rakuta. Legend said that the One Mask would allow the user to see through existence, into every atom and even into the course of destiny. Such a powerful object would allow Vashkov to change the alter the course of destiny, and potentially rule anything within destiny’s reach. It had taken Vashkov years to find out all of this information, as a Great Being called Angonce had tried to hide any leads to it. His quest had taken Ikov to Destral, Nepolius, Metru Nui, and Irania Nui. And very soon, it would all pay off. Very soon, destiny itself would be his, and nothing would be able to stop him. 'Nothing. ' Chapter 4 Karael and Katon walked through the final door into a gigantic cave. Inside was an entire city. The former home of the Onu Matoran, and the current home of Vashkov. Somewhere in this vast cave was the only being that Karael allowed himself to hate. “Karael,” Katon said. “Perhaps your light powers might be useful?” “Damn right, brother.” Using his powers over light, Karael illuminated the entire cave with a burst a light. Suddenly, the light reflected off a mirror, onto another, and another, and another. In a matter of moments, a long laser had snaked all around the chamber and burned a small candle. The newly lit candle dropped into a vat of oil, through several aqueducts, and the whole cave was suddenly filled with ‘natural’ light. “Wow.” Were the Toa’s only remarks. **** Upon seeing this, Vashkov scanned the cave for his opponents. And sure enough, he found them. Standing right at the front gate, waiting for him to appear. Time to unleash the hordes, Vashkov thought. Katon must be kept…busy…whilst I fight Karael. On his makeshift throne, Vashkov found a small remote. Pressing the central button, his army had been unleashed. And they had one order – delay or kill Toa Katon. Chapter 5 Underneath the two Toa’s feet, an army of Vashkov’s creatures stirred. Erupting from the ground, Katon faltered, and Karael was thrown back into a wall. When Karael looked back, he saw them. Two legs supported them, with a large pincer on their back. They all had two smaller legs ending in large claws. They were Zivon Spawn Scorpions. Then Karael noticed – not one of them had even glanced at him. They were all going for Katon! “Katon!” Karael screamed as he threw a blast of light at a group of the Spawn. It burned them down to the bone, but more kept coming. Even after Karael started to attack them, the Scorpions wouldn’t follow him. “Karael!” Katon shouted. “I can hold them off! Find Vashkov!” Reluctantly, Karael nodded. “I’ll be back, Katon!” “Don’t hurry back! Vashkov comes first!” And with that, Karael ran towards the center of the underground city. Chapter 6 Vashkov saw Karael running into the middle of the city, and flew down onto a lower rooftop. Karael stopped in the middle of a square, and looked around. “Vashkov! Show yourself!” And so Vashkov did. Lunging at Karael, he dug his claws into the Toa’s back and drew out the Toa’s powers. Or at least half of them, as Karael pulled himself free. His armour had changed again, and he was back as a Toa of Light. And Vashkov had his shadow powers. “No!” “Yes.” Vashkov toyed with the shadow energy in his palms, before throwing a small ball of energy at Karael. He batted it back with his sword, and it struck Vashkov in the chest, throwing the beast back into the wall of a gigantic structure. The building fractured and fell into a heap of dust and stone, landing on top of its unwitting destroyer. But Vashkov emerged from the wreckage, his claws clicking and power racing across his armour. “I’m going to make you very unhappy!” He shouted at the Toa. Karael frowned. “I’m already unhappy! I’ve been unhappy ever since you killed Mirtah!” “I didn’t do it!” And silence reigned. “I DIDN’T DO IT! SHE DIED BEFORE I COULD KILL HER! HAPPY NOW!” Karael couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could it be true? “It is true, Karael,” the mind reader said, calmly. “I can show you!” A blast of cyan energy flew from Vashkov’s Kanohi Avsa, but he wasn’t using its power. No, he was using his own to project his memories into Karael’s head. Images flashed through the Toa’s mind, and he saw the truth – Mirtah had been killed by something else. But there was more – Karael was now seeing all of Vashkov’s memories, and every thought he’d ever had. Unaware of what Karael was seeing, Vashkov let the power surge, but then received a shock – he was seeing Karael’s thoughts and memories! Now, both combatants were seeing each others’ strategies, plans, fighting styles, and both thought exactly the same thing – old strategies must be abandoned. Now, it was adapt, or die. '''To Be Continued = Characters = *Karael *Vashkov *Katon *Shadow Rahkshi *Mirtah (Mentioned only) *Rakutetsujestahamolodryn (Mentioned only) = Trivia = *During the build-up to Karael's fight, the story will explore Vashkov's past, and will reveal many important secrets. *The story was originally called Karaedammergung - The War of Fates, but then the writer decided that the story would focus on a wider plot. = See Also = *''Karael's Blog'' *[[Vradok Returns!|''Vradok Returns!]] *[[Land of the Dark Hunters|''Land of the Dark Hunters]] Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Stories